1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod end clip for retaining a rod within an aperture. More particularly, the present invention includes a self-locking feature with a flexible arm assembly and a semi-circular seat. The flexible arm assembly includes a flexible finger which moves to a flexed position as the rod is inserted into the flexible arm assembly and thereafter moves back to the unflexed position as the rod travels to the semi-circular seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to attach a rod end clip to the end of a rod, wherein the rod has a right angle end portion. Typically, the rod end clip is engaged on the rod end about both sides of the right angle bend. A typical application for such a rod end clip is to attach the rod end to an aperture in a panel so as to serve as a pivot point for subsequent pivoting of the rod.
However, some rod end clips in the prior art have not been simple to install in an assembly line environment. In particular, the rod end clips have not provided, to the extent desired, a locked engagement which is not susceptible to faulty installation. Similar, some rod end clips of the prior art have not indicated to the installer, in an intuitive manner, that the rod end clip has been installed properly.
Examples of prior art rod end clips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,479 entitled "Rod End Clip" and issued to Brown et al. on Jan. 12, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,285 entitled "Rod Retainer" and issued to Nelson on May 27, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,820 entitled "Rod Retainer" and issued to Nelson on Dec. 22, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,410 entitled "Rod Retainer" and issued to Lindsay on Nov. 23, 1976.